Más de lo que Aparenta
by LoonyPotter
Summary: "Esta es mi historia, su historia, nuestra historia, la historia de un secreto. Un secreto que muy en el fondo saben que está ahí, pero si no lo ven es porque quieren ser engañados."
1. Chapter 1

_**Lumos!**_

_**FAVOR DE LEER:**_

_**Hola a todos/as!**_

_**Como sabran, si es que saben... estoy reescribiendo esta historia porque mi musa (imaginacion!) esta aqui nuevamente. Estoy escribiendo una historia bien larga de esta pareja y al escribir me salieron ideas para esta historia. Todo por ustedes y para que disfruten de la lectura!**_

_**Esta historia se llamaba "Por debajo" y ahora se llama "Mas de lo que aparenta" basado en la cancion More than it seems de Kutless.**_

**Les agradeceria que visitaran mi blog: h t t p : / / h a r m o n y-s o r a l y. b l o g s p o t. c o m/**

**(sin los espacios!)**

**Alli tengo informaciion que estare poniendo de este fanfiction y de los demas mientras este escribiendo. Tambien fotos y datos de esta pareja :)**

_**Bueno, ya no mas bla bla y espero que disfruten!**_

_**A leer!**_

* * *

"_17 de junio…del 1997…"_

Recordando esa fecha, dejaba que la suave brisa de junio le llegara al rostro como un abrazo. Una simple muestra de cariño, aliviando un dolor que parecía haber estado dormido durante cinco años.

La suave brisa de junio le susurraba, le decía, le contaba momentos llenos de felicidad, al igual que momentos en los cuales la angustia y la desesperación era lo único que les quedaba…

Dentro del bolsillo de su corazón, llevaba un sinfín de recuerdos y momentos tan perfectos, haciéndole sentir la realidad como un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre él.

Un joven de veintitrés años caminaba lentamente sobre un verde pasto que se ampliaba hasta el horizonte. Dándole una hermosa vista del valle de Godric que con nostalgia y una ligera sonrisa se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

Tener la costumbre de pasear por el valle era como un gira tiempo. Se sentía viajar por el tiempo, a la época de cuando era un estudiante.

"_Eso es el pasado… quedo allí y en mí para siempre."_

Dando un largo suspiro miro hacia un frondoso árbol que resaltaba ante la hermosa vista verde.

Camino hacia estar frente a frente con el árbol de flor de cerezo.

"_Sus favoritas."_

Le dio nostalgia ver la alegría y la vida que brindaba el árbol al moverse al compás del viento. Como el rosado de sus flores parecía resaltar sus diferentes tonalidades con el movimiento. Dándole _vida._

Sentándose en el tronco, cerró los ojos. Dejándose llevar por el silencio, la paz, y la tranquilidad del viento al mover la copa del árbol.

De repente se sintió volar. Sintió como todo su ser flotaba, elevándose, sintiéndose tan liviano como una hoja.

"…_Harry…"_

Sentía como el viento lo llamaba…

"…_Harry…"_

Llamándolo por su nombre…

"_Harry…"_

Sonriendo y abriendo los ojos lo supo. Supo que _ella_ lo llamaba. Solo _ella._

Su mirada parecía buscar algo o… alguien. Se tranquilizo al ver a una persona a lo lejos, jugando entre las flores al ritmo de la danza de una mariposa azul.

Volviendo a cerrar los ojos, tranquilo, se recostó al tronco. Se dejo llevar por ese viento que lo llamaba, llevándolo a recordar. Jamás podría olvidar…

"Harry…"

Movió su mano derecha para acariciar un brillante anillo plateado en su dedo anular izquierdo, y sonriendo decidió dejarse llevar nuevamente.

Se volvió a sentir liviano. Empezó a volar, dejándose llevar a través del tiempo.

Por memorias llenas de felicidad, al igual que momentos en los cuales la angustia y la desesperación era lo único que les quedaba.

Por las memorias de su corazón… se dejo llevar por _ella._

"_Esta es mi historia, su historia, nuestra historia, la historia de un secreto. Un secreto que no encuentran porque tal vez no lo están buscando, o no lo encontraron posible… Un secreto que muy en el fondo saben que está ahí, pero si no lo ven es porque quieren ser engañados."_

* * *

**_Esta humilde escritora les pide sus reviews por favor... Gracias!_**

**_Nox!_**


	2. Lo que podria ser, deberia ser

**Lumos!**

**Hola! aqui les traigo el otro capitulo! estoy en el proceso de publicar una historia nueva mientras estoy en esta asi que muy pronto estare actualizando dos historias... es muyy larga, bastante creo para los que los que le guste la lectura y fics largos.**

**Bueno sin mas aqui les dejo :)**

**A leer!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**Lo que podria ser, deberia ser**_

**_Me mantengo con las visiones _**  
**_de aquello que podría ser._**  
**_Es lo que debería ser..._**

**_"More than it seems" - Kutless_**

"_7 años… para darme cuenta de la realidad. _

_Una realidad que era prohibida. Sin derecho a pensarla ni desearla. El destino, tan sabio. El universo, que siempre conspira con lo que se desea con el corazón… El amor, el arma más poderosa._

_Hermione…, aunque el destino nos haya jugado una mala pasada, me encuentro aquí contigo cumpliendo mi palabra."_

*******Flash-Back*******

-¡Harry!,- exclamaba Ginny Weasley alterada, casi al borde del llanto. - ¡Harry, es muy peligroso!-.

Ginny sabia a que se enfrentaba, sabía exactamente a que conllevaba todo esto. Sabía que podría hacer cualquier cosa para no perderlo, ya que había costado mucho tiempo esperarlo. Se lo había prometido en el funeral de Dumbledore…

"_Esperare por ti Harry… esperare por ti"_

No se lo iba a perdonar a ella misma.

Este año Harry se enfrentaba a su mayor reto, a su destino, pero Ginny Weasley no lo iba a permitir, aunque sea lo último que hiciese.

Lo haría por su amor y por protegerlo. Sabía muy bien que Harry tenia que hacerlo aunque ni el mismo lo quisiera.

-Ginny!- Harry volteo rápidamente al escuchar su voz detrás de él. Lo había seguido por todo el pasillo aunque le negaba que no lo siguiera mas, -tengo que hacerlo, es mi destino, deberías apoyarme!-

Ginny no dijo nada porque si hablaba estaba segura que lloraría. El chico suspiró.

-Ahora déjame, tengo que estar solo- dijo mientras se alejaba de ella, escuchando su llanto alejarse.

Por primera vez en siete años, caminar por Hogwarts se volvía tedioso y largo.

Empezó a pensar que si ella lo amara de verdad lo apoyaría.

"_O al menos es lo que Hermione haría…"_

Se detuvo y sonrió.

El simple hecho de haber comparado a Ginny con Hermione lo aterró por un momento, pero sabía muy bien que siempre será así. Ella no lo iba a defraudar, iba a arriesgar su… bueno, a lo que él llamaba 'relación' de sus amigos.

Pero aunque estaba seguro de que Hermione no amaría a Ron como el lo esperaba, por apoyarlo podría echar todo eso por la borda…

-Sabes que conmigo siempre puedes contar Harry-

Una suave voz, lo suficientemente audible para escucharla, le habló.

Se giró y se la encontró frente a frente. Mirándolo con esos ojos ámbar, estaba Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga y confidente.

-Hermione…-

Le respondió acercándose a ella y feliz de tenerla a su lado en ese momento, la verdad es que lo necesitaba.

Su corazón empezó a brincar mas rápido que de costumbre, incluso mas que cuando estaba con Ginny. En un principio eso lo asustó un poco pero ahora era una costumbre agradable que lo llenaba de incertidumbre y anhelo.

Termino de acortar la distancia que ambos mantenían, aunque fuera poca, y la abrazó. La abrazó con una fuerza sin dolor. Una fuerza llena de cariño y anhelos que solo decían _"no te vayas."_

-No quiero perderte Mione,- le acarició el cabello con cariño y con algo que para Harry, se podría decir que era algo mas…

-Eres muy importante para mí-

"_Mas que Ginny… Hermione…"_

*******End Flash-Back*******

"_En ese momento pensé seriamente, por primera vez, que seria de mi vida sin ti a mi lado. Si te perdía. _

_El problema era que lo que reflejaba ante ti y me atrevo a decir que hasta lo que tu reflejabas hacia mi eran vistas como una simple amistad; solo que mas profunda y especial. Muchas veces nos confundieron con novios, muchas veces recuerdo. _

_Pero a pesar de que algo especial había surgido entre nosotros, para los ojos de los demás era una mera amistad. _

_En ese entonces me di cuenta de algo que me causo miedo y confusión, pero en mi interior sabia que nada ni nadie podría borrar eso ni cambiarlo como si fuese una historia hecha de la imaginación. _

_Porque tu y yo Hermione, tenemos nuestra propia historia; solo que muchos la ignoran… muchos…"_

*******Flash-Back*******

-¿Harry?-

Una melodiosa voz lo saco de su concentración en la lectura de Aritmética. Lo que vio lo volvió loco. De verdad siempre lo hacía. Hermione lo miraba con un semblante un poco preocupada y confundida, pero el detalle era que se mordía el labio inferior.

"_Típico de Hermione"_

Eso lo puso a pensar que nunca en la vida que llevaba con Ginny Weasley, le veía con algo, gesto o maña que le gustara como esa que tenia Hermione y que a propósito, lo desquiciaba.

Muchas veces quiso besarla por ese gesto.

-Dime, -agregó para salir de su embobamiento y no hacer algo indebido o que no le gustara.

-Um… yo…-

Hermione movía sus dedos un poco nerviosa. Esto hizo reír a Harry, la verdad es que se veía medio graciosa, como una niña.

-Solo me preguntaba… um… Harry… si te tocase estar conmigo en vez de Ginny…quiero decir…. Si hubiésemos sido tú y yo…um….- Se volvió a morder el labio en un intento de desesperación.

Harry rió con dulzura mirándola directamente a los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en su brazo.

Esto hizo sonrojar a Hermione y bajo la cabeza.

-…Me… aceptarías como… _pareja_?-

Esto último lo dijo muy bajito y Harry no la escucho bien.

-¿Como qué?-

Se acercó a ella; creo que demasiado cerca como para escuchar su acelerada respiración.

-pa…pareja…- Le había costado trabajo pero lo preguntó por fin.

Ella llevaba esa duda desde hacia dias, no exactamente dias, desde hacia varios años. Ella sabía muy bien que Harry tenía una relación formal con Ginny, aunque la situación hiciese que no pareciera así.

En cambio ella y Ron no tenían nada así, ni siquiera algo informal. El hecho de que le atrajera fue por el lío de Lavender pero no fueron _exactamente_ celos de gustos, algo que fue mal interpretado por el pelirrojo; cosa que confundió más a Hermione.

La verdad era que ella quería a Harry un poquito más que a Ron. Siempre fue así. Siempre… Y se dio cuenta de eso en el tercer año cuando estuvo a solas con Harry en una aventura. Tuvieron oportunidades de hablar, pelear, y expresarse sentimientos que merecían ser desahogados.

Así empezó la complicidad entre ambos.

Luego algo raro empezó a pasar con Harry ya que no era el mismo y como chica, su mejor amiga y confidente decidió averiguarlo y obviamente supo lo que era. No le cayó nada bien pensando que se alegraría por su amigo, al contrario, se sintió peor… Se había enamorado de Ginny Weasley.

Supo que iba a ser diferente que con Cho porque antes era un enamoramiento. Ahora era en serio. Harry empezó a tener problemas con Ginny porque no quería perderla y no quería que ella interviniera. Ginny por su parte trataba de tener a Harry no por ignorar lo que tenia que enfrentar sino por amor.

Era difícil, ella lo entendía. No lo iba a perder fácil aunque fuese su destino. Esas simples peleas entre ambos pasaron a ser peores.

En una ocasión Ginny lo acusaba por no dejarla participar en la busca de los Horcruxes y lo acuso por dejarla participar a ella. Él le había explicado que Hermione era su amiga y la necesitaba más que nadie en esto, y furiosa Ginny lo empezó a acusar de estar enamorado de mí en vez de ella. Esto enfureció a Ron porque estaba por mí pero no le daba derecho de comportarse con un niño y no entrar en razón.

"_Tal para cual… Weasleys"_

Y se dio cuenta de que esta pelea le dio tiempo a Harry para pensar mas en si mismo y en lo quería mas en la vida, según se lo dijo él mismo.

Hasta el día de hoy que se atreví a preguntarle eso porque aunque su corazón anhelaba ser suya quería saber que había reflexionado él con respecto a ese tema de que si la podría aceptar como algo mas… pero no que iba a pasar así, ¿o si?

En cambio Harry se sorprendió ante la pregunta de su amiga y esto lo alegro por que era una señal de algo.

"_¡Claro que si!"_

Sinceramente se dispuso a contestarle, ya que ella esperaba con una mirada ansiosa y vergonzosa.

-¡Claro que si Hermione, nunca lo dudes!- respondió con la mas sincera de las sonrisas y deposito un beso en su mejilla.

Hermione estaba feliz, se podía refleja en sus ojos. Alegría y ¿Amor?

Ella se recostó sobre el hombro de Harry con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y cerro los ojos mientras su mano fue entrelazada por la del ojiverde y sintió sus suaves dedos acariciar los suyos. Harry sonrió también y comprendió todo.

Todo era más claro que el agua. Hermione no le habría preguntado eso así por así. Además sintió la felicidad de Hermione en su sonrojo, al morderse el labio inferior, y al sentir la suave caricia en su mano. La amistad que había ante los ojos de los demás, e convirtió en el más profundo amor que jamás podría existir….

Claro, solo lo sabemos aquellos que creemos…

*******End Flash-Back*******

"_Este sentimiento de culpa que devora mi interior y llega a mi corazón, haciendo que a veces me arrepienta de muchas desiciones que no tomé o aquellas desiciones que tomé cuando ya eran demasiado tarde. _

_Desiciones que me guían todas a esta situación actual. _

_Tenía que ser tú la que me abriera los ojos ante la realidad que se escondía. _

_Solo entre ambos existe ese sentimiento tan pleno que te llena y te complementa hasta tal punto que cuando lo pierdes, sientes como el mundo se desmorona, se te viene arriba y solo buscas salir de ello cueste lo que cueste."_

*******Flash-Back*******

-Estamos en esto juntos,- Hermione estaba desesperada y la terquedad de Harry no ayudaba en nada de nada, - ¿Cuando lo vas a captar?

-Es que es muy peligroso Hermione, -estaba desesperado y estaba a punto de cometer el mismo error que con Ginny. Alejarla.

Ginny le había peleado por no dejarlo ir aunque fuese inútil.

En cambio Hermione también lo hacia pero para ir con él, pero Harry no quería echar todo por la borda con ella como había pasado con Ginny y tampoco la perdería.

Nunca.

-¿Y QUE HARRY! –decía al borde de las lagrimas sin aguantar el llanto.

-…-

-¿¡QUE IMPORTA! NO SABES ACASO QUE LO UNICO QUE QUIERO, MI UNICO DESEO POR ENCIMA DE TODO Y HASTA DE RON… ES ESTAR A TU LADO… por siempre…

-…-

Le dio la espalda inmediatamente, llorando. No quería que él la viera como una debilucha. No él. No la única persona con la que había enfrentado miles de peligros y siempre lo había apoyado.

Todos esos momentos fueron de valentía y verdadera amistad y apoyo. Pero ahora, todo eso se desvanecía porque ya no eran sentimientos de amistad, sino sentimientos de amor. No había valentía, había miedo de perder a la única persona que siempre había amado.

-Tienes razón- agregó por fin. Después de un silencio algo incómodo para ambos.

Y tenía razón.

Aunque estuvo al lado de Cho y aunque 'estaba' con Ginny, solo pensaba en Hermione, en clases Hermione, sus pensamientos Hermione, sus deseos Hermione, hasta en sus pesadillas allí estaba Hermione, todo era ella, todo su mundo, todo su corazón, todo él… Hermione…

"_Hermione"_

Sintió miedo, creo que por primera vez lo sintió en siente años. Miedo de _verdad_.

Ella podría peligrar al ser lo mas preciado para él… pero lo olvidó.

Ya eso no importaba porque desde hacia mucho ella era lo _mas_ importante para él y la protegió con todo su ser y hasta con su vida; y nunca la perdió.

Nunca. Ni lo iba a permitir. Ella fue, es y será la única en su corazón…

-¿Harry?... Harry…- Sabía que estaba pensando en lago importante o reflexionando sobre lo que le dijo.

Llevaba un momento observándolo, analizándolo, estudiándolo. Mirando como arrugaba la frente al darse cuenta de algo mientras pensaba, en cómo sus ojos verdes brillaban con ese brillo único y especial, en como dejaba de fruncir el ceño y relajaba su rostro haciéndole parecer un ángel.

-¿Estás bien?-

Reaccionado, Harry dejo caer una lágrima, una tras otra, hasta llorar.

Una lagrima. Tan insignificantemente así, puede encerrar toda una historia. Expresar dolor, temor, rabia, sufrimiento. Todos esos sentimientos que en ese momento dejaba salir con tantas ganas de desahogarse. En ella se puede contener fuertemente el rencor y por su culpa nos hace vulnerables ante otros.

Sostiene la alegría y la tristeza en una sola, nos confunde, exalta, impresiona y hasta libera con solo darse cuenta de lo que estaba escondido en su interior. Sólo hace acto de presencia frente a alguien cuando somos completamente honestos con esa persona.

Así mismo, sonrió. Franca y libremente, liberando y deshaciendo la mascara que por años escondía su verdadera razón se ser. Aún sin responderle, se acerco sigilosamente y cerro la distancia que los separaba… con un beso.

Reaccionando como debía con lo que acababa de suceder, Hermione se pegó mas a Harry acariciando su melena azabache mientras este la apoyaba contra la pared con una mano delicadamente en su cintura y otra en so cuello.

Mientras se besaban ella lloraba.

Lagrimas que esconden la alegría, el orgullo y el alivio de hacernos más fuertes porque existe esa otra persona en el mundo que los acepte mas por lo que son en realidad y no por lo que otros quieren que sean o les hace creer que son…

* * *

**Humildes lectores por favor REVIEWS!**

**Gracias!**

**Nox!**


	3. Todo cambiará y me cambiará

**He encontrado una hermosa pagina de imagenes con Harry y Hermione :) si les interesa por favor pasar por mi blog, alli esta el link. La direccion esta en mi perfil.**

**Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2:**_

_**Todo cambiará y me cambiará**_

_**Algo más que simples sueños **_  
_**Una imágen desenfocada **_  
_**Si pudiera creer estos sueños **_  
_**Soy más capaz de lo que aparento...**_

**_"More than it seems" - Kutless_**

* * *

"_Muchas veces nos sentimos culpables de haber dejado caer nuestro muro por unos instantes, dejando escapar algo de presión y valor en nuestras vidas._

_En esa ocasión tenía tantas ganas de decirte algo, explicarte… no sé… al menos decirte una mínima razón del porque me sentía de esa manera, de porque te contradije de esa manera._

_Pero la vida es justa. Y tuve la oportunidad de demostrarte todo lo que quería decir. Las tantas cosas que quería decirte con un beso"_

*******Flash-Back*******

**Hermione…**

Estaba muy ocupada y estresada con tantas preocupaciones.

Primero estaba el P.E.D.D.O., tenía que pasarlos para graduarse y tener un futuro. Luego los deberes, siguiéndole la constante presión de la situación mágica actual, los ataques de mortífagos a diferentes zonas que una vez fueron seguras y temía que Hogwarts fuera el siguiente en su lista. La presión que sentía de Ginny Weasley cuando estaba cerca de ella por su actual 'situación' con Harry…

"_¡Por Merlín!"_

Casi explotaba. Pero sin embargo su principal preocupación por encima de todo, para ella era Harry.

Unos brazos varoniles la sujetaron desde atrás y se posaron en su cintura. Automáticamente dejo caer la pluma con la que escribía en la mesa y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

Unos dedos deslizaron su rizado y alborotado cabello de su cuello dando paso a unos labios que posaron un delicado beso.

-Te amo Hermione-

La voz la sacó de su embobamiento y giró la cabeza, encontrándose con esos ojos color esmeralda que la hacían soñar constantemente con el dueño que las poseía.

-Harry…-un poco sonrojada por las sensaciones que el chico le hacía sentir, le acarició la mejilla.

-Te amo. –le dijo depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

En silencio, Harry le tendió una mano la cual ella tomo con determinación y dejándose llevar fuera de la biblioteca por el chico.

Salieron alejándose un poco del castillo, pasando por la orilla del lago y sentándose en un árbol a la orilla de éste.

Se sentaron debajo de la frondosa sombra de ese árbol que había sido testigo de numerables visitas. Justo allí bajo su sombra habían compartido 7 años de estudios, risas, amistad y algo mas.

*******End Flash-Back*******

"_Muchas veces, nos sentimos siempre cohibidos de hacer y decir muchas cosas. _

_Pero vale más la valentía de hacer algo y estar preparado para enfrentar las consecuencias que quedarse parado y no hacer absolutamente nada. _

_En ese momento, en el silencio; te hice promesas. _

_Prometí seguir en ti, compartiendo deseos, ser alguien mejor. Te prometí sinceridad, apoyo sin dudas, amor sin miedos, sin límites. Te prometí fidelidad, ilusiones honestas, salvarte la vida… _

_Ahora, en este instante a tú lado; he prometido al sol, la luna y las estrellas, entrega sin medidas, mientras ellas corresponden sanándome mis heridas que aun sangran por ti. _

_Incluso me prometí a mi mismo en ese momento en el lago esperarte… y volar por siempre; pero tu mirada me vuelve atrapar y ahora me atrapa… haciéndome difícil olvidar… "_

*******Flash-Back*******

**Hermione…**

Vi tus ojos y tuve miedo. Le tuve miedo a la realidad, la dura realidad.

Pero temo llorar porque me siento cohibida sin poder expresar lo que siento aunque quisiera, aunque supieras.

Es como si estuviéramos cavando nuestra propia tumba por esa decisión que ambos estamos dispuestos a tomar. Tratas de explicarme y aun me niego a hacerlo.

Me siento una tonta. Ginny había peleado con Harry por esto mismo pero ahora la comprendo. La entiendo más que a nadie.

Es difícil ver irse a la persona que mas amas sin saber si volverá. Pero cuando el momento de la decisión llega, no es lo mismo, no es fácil.

Pero mi corazón está decidido a no dejarte ir... aunque sea por mi maldito orgullo.

-¡Mione!- me suplicas en otro vano intento, -por favor-

-Harry no quiero, no quiero…-

Niego violentamente con miles de lágrimas en los ojos. El me ve y sabe cuánto sufro, mis ojos no aguantan más y mi cara se pone roja mientras más me resisto.

-No tienes alternativa y lo sabes-

Sabía que estaba preocupado, triste, con el corazón roto por el dolor con el cual decía esas palabras y la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

Siempre supe que Harry tendría que enfrentarse a su destino tarde o temprano y yo inocentemente aceptaba sin saber que en la realidad, en ese momento, cuando ya no sabes que hacer.

Simplemente no quieres que pase.

-No quiero porque… me… duele… aquí…-

Dije sin más poder, colocando una mano en mi corazón y golpeándolo en cada palabra que se me dificultaba por salir.

-Me duele el verte ir sin saber que va a pasar…-

Harry le iba a interrumpir pero ella lo callo con un dedo en sus labios.

-Sé muy bien que muchas veces hablamos de esto, pero cuando llega el momento para hacerlo… es… duro…-

Sin aguantar más me abalancé contra su pecho, dejándome desvanecer en lágrimas en sus brazos, dejándome abrazar por él y lloré.

Lloré como nunca lo había hecho.

Sentí sus fuertes brazos abrazarme con la intención de no dejarme ir pero no tenía la intención de hacerlo, sabía que hacia eso por no separarse de mí, tal vez por siempre.

Juntos, abrazados, le hice promesas eternas para estar junta a él, un silencio innegable, un murmullo ahogado, un susurro infinito.

Fue un momento con alas en el cual ambos volábamos fuera de la realidad, una distancia dudosa entre ir o quedarse, un espacio vacío en el que solo estamos tú y yo.

Prometí a tu corazón una noche sin fondo, una mudez de mis labios imborrable, una sola verdad…

Ser siempre ese alguien que sin saberlo, te baje a la realidad.

Y te prometí un futuro insensato que estaba en manos del destino y no nos correspondía a nosotros determinarlo, prometí que aceptaría lo que el destino trajera consigo pero antes cumpliendo la promesa de amarnos y estar juntos en el tiempo que desperdiciamos.

Y prometí una duda razonable que debatía en mí, por ti; una eterna amistad simbolizando toda una vida, juntos; y un amor único y verdadero, que no existe otro tal como el tuyo y el mío…

Todo eso y mucho más eres tú para mí Harry.

*******End Flash-Back*******

"_Aún puedo sentir el peso de nuestras promesas hoy, como si hubiese sido ayer. _

_El gran amor que sentí surgir de tu interior y que por fin pude experimentar por primera vez era eso… amor verdadero. _

_Todo esto a principio de nuestro último año me hizo pensar que aunque tenía un destino por cumplir no muy lejano, quería disfrutar y compartir lo que en 7 años no pude hacer. _

_Tenías la perfección para mí. Ahí, frente a mi ojos, por 7 años… siempre estuviste ahí!_

_Perdonando mis errores, entregándote incondicionalmente, ayudándome, invitándome a reintentarlo contigo, me mantienes cerca de tu corazón porque aun lo siento, me quieres por ser quien soy nunca me juzgas, me ofreces apoyo incondicional, me ayudas a levantarme día a día, calmas mis temores cuando te lo pido, elevando mi espíritu, dices cosas lindas de mí, me dices la verdad cuando necesito escucharla, me comprendes, me valoras, caminas junto a mi aunque no te vea y gritas si es necesario cuando yo no quiero escuchar y me bajas a la nuestra realidad. "_

* * *

**Les gusta?... Reviews!**

**Nox!**


	4. Nuestros sueños, nuestro secreto

Desclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo no me pretencen, sino a J.K... (si hubiese sido mio Harry estuviera con Hermione)

* * *

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_Nuestros sueños, nuestro secreto_**

_**Esta vez no correré.**_  
_**He encontrado la fuerza para enfrentarme a la vida.**_  
_**Esta vez no correré.**_  
_**Hasta que no quede nada de mi.**_  
_**Muéstrame el camino hacia esos sueños...**_

* * *

"_Aún puedo sentir el peso de nuestras promesas hoy, como si hubiese sido ayer. _

_El gran amor que sentí surgir de tu interior y que por fin pude experimentar por primera vez era eso… amor verdadero. _

_Todo esto a principio de nuestro último año me hizo pensar que aunque tenía un destino por cumplir no muy lejano, quería disfrutar y compartir lo que en 7 años no pude hacer. _

_Tenías la perfección para mí. Ahí, frente a mi ojos, por 7 años… siempre estuviste ahí!_

_Perdonando mis errores, entregándote incondicionalmente, ayudándome, invitándome a reintentarlo contigo, me mantienes cerca de tu corazón porque aun lo siento, me quieres por ser quien soy nunca me juzgas, me ofreces apoyo incondicional, me ayudas a levantarme día a día, calmas mis temores cuando te lo pido, elevando mi espíritu, dices cosas lindas de mí, me dices la verdad cuando necesito escucharla, me comprendes, me valoras, caminas junto a mi aunque no te vea y gritas si es necesario cuando yo no quiero escuchar y me bajas a la nuestra realidad. "_

*******Flash-Back*******

Parecía nervioso, al juzgar por su mirada.

Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban más de lo normal. Era ese brillo especial que emanaban sus ojos cuando la miraban.

Exclusivamente para ella estaban esos hermosos ojos mirándola con un brillo especial, pero esta vez, mas que nunca.

Brillaban de pasión y deseo.

-Ven conmigo– le suplico Harry invocando un 'accio saeta de fuego' y montándose en ella.

Hermione miraba atónita la mano que le tendía Harry.

-¡QUE! No… Harry– le suplicó.

No era por nada. Solo era por el _hecho_ de volar. Sabía que era eso lo que él tenía en mente.

Volar.

-sabes que me da miedo volar.

Lo vi reír mientras me daba una de sus mejores sonrisas. Fruncí el ceño.

Se estaba burlando de mi, y le lance una mirada furtiva y me giré.

De repente sentí su abrazo por detrás mientras me agarraba la cintura, y apoyándose en mi hombro sentí su cálido aliento sobre mi cuello, haciéndome volar sin ni siquiera haberme montado en su escoba.

-Sabes lo mucho que te quiero, y lo mucho que te necesito.

Cerrando los ojos, me mordí el labio.

Cuando Harry hacia eso no me aguantaba, siempre lo hacia porque sabia que me volvía loca.

El único que podía sacarme que mis juicios. Harry.

-Te amo Mione.

Sentí su abrazo alejarse de mi cuerpo y deje escapar un leve suspiro. Me sonrió y montó su escoba.

Suspiré.

Sabía que le tenía miedo a volar, pero a juzgar de que Harry quería algo mas que volar y yo por estar completamente enamorada… me deje llevar y me acerqué para montarme delante. Le di un suave beso en los labios.

-Llévame… -le susurré despegándome lo suficiente de sus labios como para hablar, pero a la vez demasiado cerca, -a tocar el cielo…-

_***Harry PoV***_

Entramos a la habitación que ella utilizaba de prefecta y la cerré con un hechizo. Me di vuelta para decirle algo pero rápidamente sentí sus dedos entre mis labios.

-Yo también te amo Harry.

Sonreí y cerré mis ojos para depositar un beso en sus dedos.

Sentí como inmediatamente deslizo sus dedos por mí cuello hasta la parte de arriba de mi camisa que estaba ligeramente abierta.

El simple hecho de sentir sus suaves dedos por mi piel me hizo estremecer.

Cuanto tiempo había deseado que ella me acariciara de esa manera. Solo ella sabe como hacerme sentir y hacerme estremecer.

Ahora por fin, todo se estaba haciendo realidad.

No podía ser más perfecto.

Sabia lo que íbamos a hacer, y ella también. Ambos estábamos consientes de que ya no hay marcha atrás a nuestra mas grande muestra de amor.

Abrí los ojos y note como se mordía el labio mientras miraba con profundidad y concentración el recorrido de su mano.

Sus ojos tenían ese brillo especial, que solo un momento como este el cual estábamos viviendo, podía mostrar.

Con suavidad, deslice un dedo por su brazo. Rozando y sintiendo su suave piel.

Baje la caricia hasta sus manos y me la puse en los labios, depositando un ligero beso en su palma.

Sus traviesos ojos ámbar me miraban con curiosidad y a la vez deseo.

_***Hermione PoV***_

Sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, deslizo su túnica sobre sus anchos hombros y desabrocho por su camisa quitándosela por completo. Pude notar sus anchos hombros, su pecho, su abdomen…

Sentí su mano agarrar la mía haciéndome salir del trance que me provocaba al verlo desnudarse de su camisa.

Puso mi mano en su pecho justo al lado izquierdo.

Su corazón.

Podía sentir los suaves pero acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Cerré los ojos para sentirlo mas en mi. No quería dejar de sentir ese corazón.

No quería que su fuerza, su amor, su amistad, su ser, su vida, su corazón…

No quería que todo eso se me fuera de las manos.

Jure luchar para mantener vivo ese corazón que le daba un sentido a mi vida en amarme como yo le amaba, en hacerme sentir viva y darme razón para seguir así.

-Este corazón… te pertenece Hermione.

Abrí los ojos al escuchar sus palabras y me lance en sus brazos. Con mis ojos aguados lo bese con fuerza y pasión.

¡Merlín que no quería dejarlo ir!

De nuevo ese sentimiento de orgullo me impedía esta en la realidad, pero por esta noche, iba a dejar que se adueñara de mí.

Con una hermosa sonrisa me miro intensamente apoyando su frente a la mía.

Me negué a despedirme del embriagante sabor de sus labios.

Nunca me sentiría saciada de él. Nunca.

_***Harry PoV***_

Jamás me llenare de sus caricias, sus besos y su amor. Siempre tendré espacio para ella en mí.

Porque para eso apareció en mi vida y yo en la de ella. Ambos estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Era casi irreal la manera como nos acoplábamos juntos.

Tan perfectos.

Tome sus piernas y las alce en mi cintura mientras la apoyaba en la pared, pegándonos aun más el uno con el otro.

Faltándonos aire, nos separamos unos centímetros.

Ella giro su cabeza a un lado y me acomode en su cuello besándolo varias veces y mordiéndolo con suavidad provocando leves gemidos de sus labios.

Deslice mi mano por su espalda y debajo de su camisa. Acariciándola.

Sentí como ella reaccionaba pegándose más a mi cuerpo. Deje su cuello para besarla.

Se separo un momento de mis labios y note su estado. Simplemente hermosa.

Siempre me pareció hermoso el estado natural de Hermione. Ahora, con el pelo más alborotado y con la cara roja, me parecía aun más hermosa.

Se paro y se coloco en mi espalda.

_***Hermione PoV***_

Observe su curiosidad en lo que hacia mientras me dedicaba a acariciar su pecho hasta llegar a su espalda, acariciando todo a mi paso.

Con ambas manos acaricie toda su espalda. Desde donde terminaban sus pantalones hasta sus cabellos, enterrando mis dedos en ellos.

Repetía mis movimientos una y otra vez, deleitándome con sus suspiros y la tensión en sus músculos al hacerlo.

El simple hecho de verle estremecer con mi toque…

El simple hecho de saber que yo era la única que podía hacerle sentir de esa manera…

El simple hecho de darme cuenta de que tuvimos que esperar tanto tiempo para esto…

Me coloque frente a él, para empezar mis caricias por delante.

Comenzando por su mejilla…

Bajando hasta su cuello…

Se estremece y cierra los ojos…

Seguí por sus pectorales y su abdomen mientras me pegaba a su cuerpo…

_***Harry PoV***_

Sintiendo su cuerpo pegarse al mío, deslicé mi mano sobre su hombro y bese su piel.

Ella suspiró y me acaricio la espalda mientras me abrazaba.

Acaricio mi cuello, subiendo a mis mejillas, y sonriendo me quito los anteojos que ya resbalaban por mi nariz.

No necesitaba lentes para verla.

La conocía tanto que hasta podría estar ciego y sabría todas las cosas que a ella le gustan y le podría hacer el amor.

Inmediatamente me volvió a besar con tanta urgencia que no pude parpadear entre ese momento y el momento en que me los había quitado.

-Herms… escu...cha... –trate de hablarle entre besos.

-Hermione…

-Uh…

-Este es un momento que… he soñado toda mi vida… -le di un pequeño beso fugaz en los labios.

-Pero solo contigo. –le di otro.

-¡Oh Harry!

Me abrazo con fuerza y le correspondí fuertemente, haciéndole saber que siempre la protegeré y nunca le haría daño. Nunca.

-Mi primera vez es ahora… contigo… -me susurro en el oído, sensualmente.

-La mía también.

Le sonreí con sinceridad, besándola con pasión.

Con la torpeza de mi primera vez trate de quitarle la camisa a toda prisa. Sin saber como, finalmente rodó por sus suaves hombros. Me puse a desabrocharle el único botón de su falda sin dificultad.

Sonreí con timidez mirando la semidesnudez de mi chica. Nunca había visto a una chica en ese estado.

O si me habría imaginado… nunca supe lo que en verdad se sentía tener a una de verdad en ese estado al frente tuyo.

La amaba tanto… Más que a mi propia vida.

Sus miradas chocaron y se hicieron uno, solo con las miradas… sin ni siquiera tocarse.

Eso había pasado a lo largo de su existencia juntos desde que se conocieron.

En momentos así las palabras sobraban, los gestos decían lo inexplicable. Harry siempre había pensado…

"_Una señal"_

Una señal que demostraba ante toda oposición que ambos estaban, están y estará hechos el uno para el otro. El Ying y el Yang de la Magia…

_***Hermione PoV***_

"_Te necesito…"_

Me acerque con brusquedad a sus labios empujándolo hacia la cama. Sentí todo su peso sobre mi y algo mas… Un roce prohibido que me excitaba y me invitaba a la vez.

Sentí su mano acariciar mi vientre y con la otra bajando el tirante del sujetador mientras depositaba suaves besos en la piel ahora expuesta…

Besos que me hacian suspirar y temblar sin haber empezado… Una leve pero rica tortura… demasiado para mí…

-H… Ha… rry…

Entre besos ni sentí cuanto tiempo había pasado pero al escuchar un leve 'clic' supe que estaba desnuda en la parte superior.

La ausencia de los labios de Harry me hizo abrir los ojos y encontrarme con un mar esmeralda 'mirándome' con un brillo intenso…

Como un niño mirando algo que quiere, sin pretextos. Mirando un tesoro.

No pude reprimir un ligero rubor en mis mejillas… y en las de él también. Cosa que me hizo reír graciosamente.

_***Harry PoV***_

-Eres muy hermosa…

"_Me encantan…"_

Note un leve rubor en sus mejillas y sentí las mías arder también.

Su cálida risa me hizo sentir confiado.

De repente hubo un silencio y note ese gesto que me volvía loco… Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

Sonreí ante esto y me acerque dándole un beso para tranquilizarla.

Sabia que estaba nerviosa y yo también. No la culpo. Es nuestra primera vez y como tal la compartiremos solo entre ella y yo… por siempre.

Descendí los besos hasta su cuello y su pecho. La sostuve con firmeza por la espalda, sintiendo como no dejaba de temblar, escuchando sus leves gemidos como música para mis oídos.

Se veía demasiado hermosa, demasiado perfecta… ahí… justo donde debería estar… en mis brazos… siendo acariciada por mi… disfrutando de mis besos…

-Ha... Harry!. –su risa era música para mis oídos.

Nos reímos como niños habiendo alguna travesura.

Y si, la estábamos haciendo. Estábamos juntos cuando yo 'debería' estar con Ginny o ella con Ron…

Pero no; no es así.

El tiempo nos enseño a esperar y aquí estamos luego de 7 años… amándonos por fin, aunque sea a escondidas… pero así debe ser.

_***Hermione PoV***_

Sentí sus suaves caricias en mi vientre sin dejar de despegar sus ojos de los míos. Su mano viajaba por mis muslos de arriba hacia abajo… una y otra vez…

Se detuvo en el borde de mi ropa interior y mirándome intensamente, sabiendo que me estaba pidiendo permiso para ello; prosiguió a deslizarla hacia abajo…

Sin saber cuando y como, se había quitado lo que le quedaba y se había colocado junto a mi, cubriendo su cuerpo con el mío.

Ambos nos estremecimos ante el completo roce de nuestros cuerpos.

Acaricie su espalda mientras le besaba para aliviar su nerviosismo. Sabía que estaba nervioso y lo demostraba.

Harry siempre se había caracterizado por no ser muy 'bueno' con chicas; pero para mi, Harry era mi Harry por ser quien es.

Con su defecto o no, para mi era lo mas romántico que pueda existir en el mundo…

Le bese su cuello y sus hombros mientras descansaba su cabeza en mi cuello. Su respiración estaba muy rápida por la emoción, la excitación y el nerviosismo de la 'primera' vez.

-Harry… no te preocupes… -le acaricie el cabello.

-Y si no lo hago bien… y si no te gusta como lo hago… y si…

-Harry, escúchame.

Levante su rostro y lo mire profundamente con demostrándole seriedad y cariño.

-No importa lo que hagamos… si nos amamos mucho… ese amor hará la diferencia entre solo hacerlo y hacer el amor, ¿entiendes?

Pensó un poco lo que le había dicho y note que dejo de temblar un poco. Me miro sonriendo y suspiró.

-Ya entiendo princesa. Si nos amamos, eso va a hacer la diferencia.

Nos miramos y en su verde mirada pude ver que ese era mi lugar, en sus brazos, sintiendo su corazón latiendo por el mío así como el mío lo hacia eternamente por él.

Le sonreí, me sonrió y nos besamos.

Sentí una lagrima rodar por su sonrojada mejilla. Una lagrima.

Tan simplemente así, esa lágrima encerraba un sinfín de sentimientos y confesiones que solo supe que existían esa noche. Secretos que nadie, ni siquiera Dombuldore sabia. Secretos que solo yo supe, y que solo yo me lo llevaría conmigo hasta el fin…

_***Harry PoV***_

Rodeo mi cuerpo con sus piernas y yo me acomodaba en ella.

Fue lento. Sentí miedo.

Rodaban lágrimas por sus ojos. Me preocupé.

-Estas bien Hermione?

Ella duro un momento para abrir los ojos.

-Si… no te preocupes…

Eso no me convencía.

-De verdad mi amor… estoy bien. Es que como soy virgen, al principio es doloroso para todas las chicas pero luego… es muy hermoso.

Me alivie con sus sabias palabras y continúe lentamente para no lastimarla.

De repente sentí como me correspondía, haciéndome ir por más, llegar por más…

Mientras íbamos por mas menos queríamos parar… era… era… como una droga exquisita.

La empecé a besar, porque quería mas… le bese el cuello y la oreja mientras ella solo podía decir un solo nombre una y otra y otra y otra vez…

-Harry… Harry…

No podía, me sentía sin límite. Como si fuera un vaso sin llenar. Un vaso incapaz de llenarse.

"_¡Merlín!"_

-Hermione… Hermione….

Arqueó su espalda contra mí, incitándome a seguir con más… necesitaba más…

Sentí su fuerte agarre en mi espalda, clavando por instinto sus uñas en mi piel temerosa de irse de ese placer, de ese amor que ambos compartíamos.

Nos aferrábamos como si la vida dependiera de ello, como si se nos fuera a ir en cualquier momento, como un último aliento antes de partir…

-Te amo Hermione…

Le susurre con el último aliento que me quedaba antes de que mis fuerzas se fueran…

***Hermione PoV***

Su fuerte respiración y sus gemidos me animaban a seguir en él.

-Te amo Hermione…

La alegría inundo mi corazón con esas palabras, que dieron el toque final a nuestra muestra de amor.

Nos detuvimos un segundo y nos miramos.

El hermoso cabello de Harry estaba muy húmedo, casi mojado y sus pálido rostro tenia un rubor perfecto que le hacia dar un toque de comérselo a besos y sus el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda resaltaban su hermosura…

-Yo también te amo Harry… para siempre…

Escondí mi rostro en su cuello depositando un beso en él y continuamos disfrutando de lo que nos quedaba, de su sabor.

Fuera de la realidad solo escuchaba nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas, monosílabos, palabras románticas…

Su calidez me embriagaba como nunca mientras me sentía desfallecer en sus brazos. Terminando de llenar ese vaso de la pasión que parecía insaciable…

Era como morir y volver a la vida en un latido…

Simplemente inexplicable…

Si esto era morir, moriría por él muchas noches mas para volver a sus brazos nuevamente…

Y culminando, por primera vez…

Tocamos el cielo.

*******End Flash-Back*******

"_Como olvidar la experiencia mas hermosa que había vivido en mi vida. El más grande acto de amor entre dos personas que pudiera existir. _

_Ella tenia toda la razón… siempre la tendrá. _

_El simple hecho de verla entregarse a mí de una manera tan única, tan especia… era mágico. _

_Por primera vez la observe detenidamente… _

_Sus ojos… _

_Su expresión… _

_Su voz…_

_Todo… _

_Observe como era Hermione Granger mientras se entregaba en algo. _

_Aun me siento feliz y orgulloso de haber sido y aun ser el primero y el único en su vida… el único que podría entregarle lo más preciado para los dos… _

_Un tesoro… _

_Que hasta poder verlo era nuestro secreto…"_

**Reviews!... primer lemmon :P... practicando para mi proximo fic que es largo**


End file.
